homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415-Made to understand
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board NYARLAS ROOM. Memo is now Secret by CCC CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG knocks on the door... -- CGG: Mr. Aesona. Are. You. There? Please. Tell. Me. You. Are. There.... CCC: Uh! yeah, comb in CCC: Safe to say I won't be anywhere else for a while -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG opens the door and enters... -- CGG: It. Sounds.... Serious.... For. Lack. Of. A. Better. Word.... CGG: You. Will. Not. Be. Anywhere. Else? CCC: Hehehehe CGG: Are. You. Not. Going. To. Be. Allowed. To. Return. To. LoPaP? CCC: Yeah CGG: .... CCC: I am a damselfliy in distress CCC: This is my tall tower CGG: You. Did. Not. Make. A. Deal. Correct? CGG: When. They. Talked. With. You. CCC: Yeah, no deals. CCC: Glissa offered to negotiate my fates CGG: .... CCC: Yeah, fuck that CGG: We. Will. Figure. Something. Out.... CCC: My waking self will be trapped here til the end of the session CGG: The. Hell. It. Will. Be. CCC: My dreamself will be pawned off to the highest bidder CCC: And that highest bidder is probably Libby CGG: .... CGG: That. Is. Not. Good.... Not. With. How. She. Is. Right. Now. CCC: Remember that grin of hers when I want in? CGG: It. Is. Haunting. Me. Yes.... CGG: Along. With. Her. Glee. That. You. Would. Be. Punished.... CCC: The fucking Terrors claimed that leaving both of my selves with her will be the worst punishmant possible CGG: ...I. Can. Believe. That.... She. Does. Not. Understand. Quadrants.... CGG: And.... There. Was. One. Thing. I. Did. Not. Tell. You. Before.... CGG: Back. In. The. Labs.... CCC: What's in there? CGG: Dead. Players.... CGG: Some. Clearly. By. The. Other. Three. Twinks.... CGG: Though. I. Would. Not. Seek. It. Out. Lest. You. Go. Through. That. Terrible. Path. To. It.... CCC: So it's where she keeps her inventory, then CCC: For her gene experiments CGG: And. The. Path. To. It.... Is. The. Rookery.... CCC: ... CCC: Horror terror rehab? CGG: Yes.... CGG: If. She. Was. Not. Leading. There. Would. Be. No. Way. Through. Without. Seeing. It.... CGG: I. Was. Told. To. Look. Down. To. Her. Feet. And. Not. To. Respond. To. Anything. I. Heard.... CCC: I doubt it wasp a pretty sight CGG: I. Made. Certain. Not. To. Look. So. I. Can. Not. Say.... CCC: Heh, well let's hope I don't get to see it from the inside due to her bad black flirting CGG: ....Oh. Gods.... I. Need. To. Set. Her. Straight. On. That.... What. She. Is. Doing. Is. Not. Black. Flirting.... CGG: You. Are. Wrong. On. The. Idea. That. She. Is. Competitive.... At. Least. Slightly.... When. She. Explained. About. The. Lab.... The. Worst. Thing. She. Told. Me.... And. Part. Of. Her. Shame.... Was. That. She. Enjoyed. Killing. The. Males.... To. Feel. That. Power. Over. Them.... CCC: ... CCC: Well fuck me CGG: I. Hope. You. Can. Understand. Why. I. Was. Hesitant. To. Mention. That. Before.... CGG: But. Yes.... It. Is. Messed. Up.... CCC: It's a bit beyond that CCC: The more I learn, the more I see why I wasp warned against this CCC: The more I see that this relationship will probably kill me CCC: Or someone I care about CGG: I. Will. Not. Let. Either. Happen. CCC: Neither will I CCC: I'll handle her CCC: Remember one thing I'm good at regarding her CCC: Talking things out CGG: That. Is. Not. What. You. Are. Suppose. To. Do.... I. Am. Suppose. To. Be. Her. Partner.... Even. If. I. Am. Inadaquate. At. Being. So.... CCC: ... CCC: Serios, I can explain to her the quadrant she's in with me CGG: But. Will. She. Listen. To. You. About. It? CCC: Maybe CCC: We'll see CGG: Maybe. Not. Though. CCC: You're her partner, not her keeper CCC: We can reach middleground for long enough to discuss this, I'm sure CCC: She's not unreasonable CCC: ... CCC: Well... CGG: ... CCC: Not 'wholey' unreasonable CGG: Let. Me. Try. First. Though.... CGG: At. Least. To. Soften. Things. And. Ensure. She. Will. Be. More. Reasonable. To. You.... CCC: Why are you so intant on taking the lead here? CCC: She's my quadrantmate too, even if it's pitch CGG: In. All. Things. Which. Do. You. Think. She. Would. Choose. Though? CCC: What do you mean? CGG: Her. Obsession. Is. With. Me.... CCC: But she doesn't disregard me entirely CGG: No. But. If. I. Asked. She. Would.... Not. That. I. Would.... CGG: Not. Order. But. Ask.... CGG: And. She. Also. Admitted. Something. Else.... If. It. Was. Me. And. Not. Miss. Aaisha. In. The. Other. Timeline.... I. Would. Not. Have. Been. Killed.... CCC: That's no surprise CGG: That. Her. Other. Flushes. Were.... To. Comfort. The. Pain.... CCC: Of course she picks you over everyone else CGG: To. A. Horrifying. Degree.... CCC: But if she doesn't get it now, then it's honestly you not getting through to her CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Have. Been. Trying. Yet. Though.... CGG: I. Refused. To. See. It. Until. Recently.... CCC: Why would you have not been trying? CCC: Remember that she's a danger to the rest of us CGG: I. Know. That. Now.... CCC: Don't sit on your privellege and let us die, please CGG: I. Was. Just.... Too. Much. In. Denial.... Or. Blinded. By. Being. Flushed.... CCC: Quadrant whipped CGG: .... CGG: All. The. More. Reason. I. Need. To. Change.... CGG: And. Making. Her. Understand. Troll. Culture. Is. Where. I. Need. To. Start.... I. May. Try. To. Accomidate. This. Partner. Concept. But. She. Needs. To. Understand. Quadrants.... CGG: She. Needs. To. Know. Restraint. CGG: But. Not. As. Twinks. Have. Made. It. Known. CGG: She. Needs. To. Learn. That. I. Am. Not. The. End. All. Be. All.... CCC: How do you know that'll work? CGG: I. Do. Not.... I. Do. Not. Even. Know. Where. To. Begin. With. Most. Of. That.... CCC: Coming from you, it'll just make you look like some brave leader and you'll be even more wrapped around each other's fingers CCC: "Your devotion must include my friends, they're my everything and they're under my protection." CCC: Like something out of those human animes CGG: I. Believe. I. Actually. Already. Said. Something. Similiar. Just. Now.... CGG: "My. Success. Will. Only. Be. So. If. It. Is. Everyone'S. Success." CCC: Even better CCC: If she's not infuriated, she'll swoon CGG: She. Did. Not. Swoon.... CGG: She. Pouted. And. Left.... CCC: Heh, sounds like the former CCC: No wonder you want to go first CCC: If I see her now, I'll be tied down in the rookery= CCC: 'That' is the kind of thing to open with CCC: And just like that, have at it CGG: One. Can. Only. Hope. She. Can. Be. Made. To. See.... Well.... You. Know.... CCC: Yeah, I get it CCC: Go to her, Serios, she needs you CCC: And I need a nap CCC: See where I wake up at now Category:Nyarla Category:Serios